Burn
by Glassfirefly
Summary: It's been one year since the events of "Trust", and life is changing. Soon, the organization will learn the true meaning of the word "Burn". OC parings/friendships, Sequel to Trust
1. Début

**A/N: First chapter of "Burn"! If you haven't read it, please read "Trust" before reading this, this is the sequel! Thank you all so much for reading my work and giving such positive reviews, they've really meant a lot to me, I love writing, and writing this series is great fun. This one is pretty up-beat to begin with, and a little different, but I promise drama is immanent, as it always is for my characters. Anyway, enjoy!**

A year goes by, missions are given, days slip away, plans seemed to be almost out of reach for the castle's inhabitants.

Some things change, and some stay the same. Simple curiosity comes to a nobody's door. But, as we all know, curiosity can get us in to unwanted trouble.

Xembar sat in her room and held her daughter close, gently petting her blue and red hair. It was soft, and almost like silk. The little girl smiled, her bright eyes shimmering. "It's been a year already." She sighed, smiling. The girl looked up at her and blinked.

Only a year and a half ago, Xembar had joined the mysterious Organization XIII and fallen for number VIII, Axel. Number XVI, Xembar, then had their daughter, Blaise. The majority of the organization didn't know about Blaise until her third month of life, while Xemnas, Saix, Xembar, Axel, Ordix, and Demyx knew. A year later and the whole organization knew.

The girl was mostly silent, she was just learning to talk at a year old, she was usually shy around everyone but her parents. She was especially close to her father, who was currently on a mission. Xembar had gone to Vexen a few days ago, to be aged. She had only aged a year, and she would stop aging. For, every nobody can age for a certain amount of time before they're stuck in that age.

It didn't seem biologically possible, and every nobody stopped at a different age. Ordix had gone with Xembar, but it seemed she may forever be eight, though, Vexen did say it could take a few days, months, or even a year. Xembar pondered the thought of it taking that long. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp.

She quickly set her daughter in her crib and ran to see what the noise was about. She looked for the source of the noise, it had to be somewhat close, for she could hear it well. She narrowed it down to a room and opened the door, to find a surprised girl, "Xembar! Thank goodness! You've got to help me!"

Xembar studied the girl, she was a little bit shorter than Xembar and very thin, with short black hair swooping over one eye, red squared glasses, cat-like ears and tail, with a confused and worried expression. "Who are you?" She cocked her head.

"It's me, Ordix. I think I'm still Ordix, I went to sleep and I woke up big!" She stretched her arms up to illustrate her point.

Ordix was member XV, discovered by Axel in the streets of The World That Never Was. She was eight-years-old at the time, and befriended Axel, when Axel met Xembar, the cat-like nobody found someone who befriended her. Demyx, member IX. Ordix and Demyx developed a strong bond, and are still friends a year later.

"Relax. We went to Vexen, remember, he said he'd make you older. Remember? I was there to, and the next day I was a little bit taller and a year older. Obviously you stop aging at...however old you are. Vexen can probably figure that out, I'll even take you back to him." Xembar sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled a little.

"Whatever." The blue-haired nobody walked off and the cat-like girl followed her. "Vexen?" Xembar entered his room.

"Yes?" The blonde, older nobody came in. "Is something wrong?"

Vexen was number IV of Organization XIII. He helped Xembar through her pregnancy, by caring for her and telling Xemnas she needed a break from missions. He seems fascinated by members XVI and XV.

"Your aging...thing made Ordix older and now she's freaking out. Plus, we're curious to know her current age." Xembar sighed.

Vexen grabbed the cat-girl's wrist and studied her. "The aging process definitely worked physically. Mentally I don't know. I'd say from my observation she's about fifteen."

"I'm old." The cat-like nobody groaned, "What does mentally mean?" She cocked her head curiously.

"Well, obviously, the aging process didn't affect her mentally, physically, she's fifteen. Mentally she's still eight. In other words, I managed to age her body but not her mind." He blinked. "How odd."

"Great." Xembar sighed, "I'll let you explain that to Xemnas, I have to go watch Blaise." She and Ordix left the room, the cat-girl made her way through the halls to Demyx's room. She knocked on the door.

"It's Ordix. I have something reeeeaaally important to tell you." She whimpered.

Demyx opened the door, "You let Vexen age you, didn't you?" He sighed, "Come in, sit down."

Demyx was member IX of Organization XIII, and ex-best-friend of Axel. At first he was uninterested by XV, and reluctant when Axel asked him to watch her. Slowly the two nobodies bonded strongly. A year ago he confessed a friendly love to her.

She did as told and sat on the bed, "Are you mad?" She asked, flattening her ears to her head.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. I'm your friend, I just think you should have told me. I don't want you getting hurt." He blinked.

"I didn't get hurt, silly." She grinned, "See? I'm great!"

Demyx laughed, "You're still Ordix, right?"

"Duh, who else would I be?" She smiled, swishing her tail.

"Good point." He smiled back at her. He moved his hand and gently stroked one of her ears, she flicked it.

"Why are you doing that? It tickles." She glared.

"Sorry, your ears are soft." He smiled, looking over to his sitar, "Want to listen?" He picked it up.

"Yeah." She smiled and sat on the floor in from of the bed, "I want a concert-experience."

He grinned and started playing the notes softly.

...

Axel came back from his mission and knocked on Xembar's room door. "Xem?"

Axel was number VIII of Organization XIII, he discovered Ordix and Xembar. He fell in love with Xembar, and he didn't give a very long courtship before deflowering her on the clock tower. Xembar bore his daughter, and he proposed that they make plans to leave the organization and wed.

"Come in." She looked up. He came in to see his fiancée holding their sleeping daughter.

"I wanted to talk...about leaving the organization." He sighed.

"We can't right now. Blaise is so young, the travel wouldn't be good for her, and it would start too much. Besides, what about everyone in the castle?" She sighed, "I want to leave, too. But now's not the best time."

He nodded, "I know. But, we can't ignore the fact that we need to leave, either. We need to come up with some sort of plan."

Xembar nodded in agreement, then looked down at her sleeping child. She was so innocent, and so calm. It seemed like nothing could disturb her peace. She smiled a little and petted the girl's hair. Everything was silent, and almost perfect for those few seconds.

**A/N: End of the first chapter, I know it's not the best, but as most firsts of anything, it's more of an introductory chapter. Even if you have read Trust! I did the character explanation paragraphs after their appearances just to tell basically what went on in the first one, in case anybody decided to skip my Author's Note or something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Fire

**(A/N: A lot of Demyx and Ordix in this chapter. This is based off of a roleplay (a long, ongoing one), so most of the events stick true to it, except for the way Ordix gets her self into trouble. In the Roleplay it started out as a prank (That also involved Demyx), then turned into trouble. In this one, it starts out a mission and turns into trouble. Anyway, enjoy!) **

Ordix curled herself up on Demyx's floor. He glanced at her oddly, only a little while ago she was a scrawny, little kid. Now she was a young adult, it was so strange to him. He fell asleep, and woke up without the cat girl on his floor. He got up, a little concerned, and walked into the gray area. Saix stood in the back of the room and the nobody approached him.

"Hey," Demyx shifted uneasily, "have you seen Ordix?"

"Number XV is on a mission with XVI and VIII." He said, glaring a little, "You have no mission today, IX, rest for tomorrow."

"Alright." He nodded. as soon as Demyx was about to leave, something dark appeared out of the corner of his eye_. A corridor_, He thought_, Maybe she's back_... His thoughts were interrupted by something ramming into his side. He gasped a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to." A voice quivered. He looked to the girl now clinging to him, she was breathing jaggedly, as if she had been running. She was covered in bruises and her lip was dripping a fine ruby-coloured substance. Blood.

Something pulled the girl away almost as soon as she had clung to him. "You little bitch," a voice growled, "you almost killed him." Demyx looked to the girls, he identified the voice as Xembar. Ordix was now on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks and running off with the blood, dripping onto the cold tile floor.

The blue-haired nobody slipped one boot under the cat-like girl's chin, forcing her to look up. "He's a fire element you little shit. That water could have killed him." Ordix yelped a little, mouthing what looked like "I'm sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it." The blue-haired nobody moved her boot so the heel of it was on her neck, "I should kill you right here and now." Demyx watched in horror, before gaining the courage to drag Xembar away.

The blue haired girl struggled and tried to get away, "Let go of me!" She growled. Axel approached her, he looked soaked. Had he been watching the whole fight? He set his hand on his beloved's shoulder.

"He's right," the fire-nobody said quietly, "leave her alone for now. Killing is wrong, and there are fates much worse than death." He said even quieter, into her ear.

Demyx held his hand out to the young nobody to help her up off the floor. She reached out, grabbing his forearm, he pulled her up off the floor and she stumbled into him, her entire body shaking. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, clutching to him.

"It's ok, kid. Come on, you should lay down." She nodded and tried to walk forward, stumbling. Demyx helped her stand straight and walked her back to her room. Axel and Xembar headed back toward Xembar's room.

Demyx helped the girl into her bed, she looked horrible. Dry blood smeared across her cheek, her eyes were red from crying, her face had multiple scratches and bruises, and she seemed miserable. Her ears lay flat to her head, and her eyes were expressionless. He sat on the floor, next to the hurt nobody's bed. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah.." she nodded, "I'll be fine. Please stay in here...I think I'm scared..." She whispered.

He nodded a little, "What happened on the mission? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, what made Xembar so...furious?"

"I was trying to find a place to run, a heartless was after me, and it was too strong for me to take on my own. I had wandered off from Xembar and Axel. I was trying to hide, and I bumped into Axel, and knocked him into the water...he almost drowned, and because he's a fire element...it could have been really bad. He came out OK, but..." Her ears went flat.

"Ah." The water nobody nodded. They talked for a while longer, and Ordix fell asleep. Demyx smiled a little, and left the girl to rest.

"Why did you get so upset?" Axel asked, looking to Xembar.

"Because," Xembar's silver eyes gleamed, "I've lost people important to me before. It was the worst experience of my life, and emotionally scarring. I don't want to lose you. You and Blaise are all I have left...and that fucker tried to take you away from me."

"You can tell me..." the red-head leaned in closely.

**(A/N:I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter has a lot to do with Xembar's background, "Burn" goes a bit deeper into the characters, pain, and such, as displayed in this chapter. It's starting to get into some of the conflict, as displayed by a now very shattered friendship. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me!) **


	3. Memories

**A/N: This has a lot of Xembar recalling her past in it. Xembar, and her backstory are copyrighted to Xembar-Rexamb. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, obviously. Zexion makes the longest speech ever in this. Ok, really, its, like, three paragraphs. But,s till. There are references to Full Metal Alchemist, which belongs to the respective owners. Oh, plus a reference to a different series (copyrighted to it's rightful owners), if you can catch it, you get extra-brownie points! Please, enjoy!)**

Xembar sighed, "Alright. I was born in town, called Central, with my parents and sister. My parents practised Alchemy, which was illegal in Central, the military hunted them down and killed them. My sister and I burned their bodies so the military couldn't defile the, and got away, but she and I were separated. A woman named Winry took me in, and cared for me, in a town called Resembool.'

Axel blinked, "Wow...what made you come here?"

She cocked her head, "You found me, don't you remember?"

He nodded, "Yes, but...why were you there?"

She was silent for a second, "I was standing on the tower...on the edge of the tower. I was..." Her voice got quieter, "I was going to jump..."

"Why?" Axel whispered.

"Because, I didn't have anything to live for. I'd lost everyone, Mother, Father, Nex." She sighed.

"Nex?" The red-head asked.

"My sister, Nexmina." She said.

"Oh." Axel said quietly, "So you never found out what happened to her?"

She shook her head and a tear gently raced down her cheek. She caught it with her hand. "We were both so young. I have hope that she's ok, but I know the chances are low."

"I don't mean to bring up such a harsh subject..." Axel frowned a little crookedly, "Do you need to get your mind off of it?" He asked.

She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading them away from the sleeping Blaise to Axel's room.

...

Ordix woke up, and immeadiatley noticed Demyx wasn't there, and tried to sit up. She had forgotten about her injuries and yelped, laying back down and taking a deep breath. She shuddered a little and held back tears, her entire body ached. She wanted to find Demyx, no matter how much it hurt, she missed her friend.

She struggled, trying to sit up, breathing heavily. She bit her bottom lip, holding back a wail, the door opened slightly and the nobody slipped in. "Ordix?" Demyx asked.

"I-I wanted to go and look for you..." She bit her lip, "I'm sorry if I bothered you..."

"You didn't, lay down silly. I don't want you in any more pain..." He set his hand in the center of her chest and pushed her back gently. "Ok? I don't want you hurting."

She nodded a little, laying her ears down, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be," the boy ruffled her hair a little, "I'm not mad. I'm here for you, kid. Plus, who could be mad at Godzilla?"

"I'm not Godzilla right now, I can't destroy Tokyo.." She frowned.

"Then, rest so you can get better and destroy Tokyo again." He grinned.

"You're silly. Hey..." she looked up at him.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you want to know my real name?" She asked.

"That's a little random, but sure." He blinked.

"My name was Rido Annetta Altaire." She blinked.

"Pretty," Demyx smiled, "mine was Myde, unfortunately, I can't remember the rest."

"Myde," she giggled, "I like that name."

"I've always liked the name Madoka better, though." He chuckled.

"It is pretty." She smiled.

"So...do you remember last year...when you asked why we wanted hearts?" Demyx asked.

Ordix thought, then nodded. "Why don't you ever want to fall in love with anyone?"

Her face turned a light shade of red, "Because...I don't want to talk about this."

"Are you embarrassed? That's adorable." He held back a chuckle.

"Is not! Shush!" Her face turned a deeper shade of red.

...

Axel sat outside his room, collecting his thoughts. Zexion passed in the hall and turned to the redhead, "Hey."

"What?" Axel looked up at the nobody.

"That was rude. Anyway, why are you sitting in the corridor?" Zexion asked, he seemed pretty apathetic. But, a nobody's life was a life of apathy, wasn't it:? Axel didn't really care right now.

"What? Am I not allowed to now?" He snapped.

"Calm down." Zexion sighed, "What are you so tense about?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." He sighed.

"Ouch." The younger nobody glared, "I'm surprised you haven't bummed a fag from Luxord yet."

"Why would I need a fag?" Axel asked, a little confused.

"You think I don't know what just went on? I remember you'd sit outside of Roxas's room like this for about ten minutes, have a smoke, and leave." He said.

The redhead covered his face with one hand sheepishly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I quit. I'm just out here to make sure she's alright."

"You don't have a heart, why do you worry about her so much?" Zexion asked.

"Because," he sighed, "I love her. I don't want to see her get hurt. Ever."

"So, is that what we're looking for? Hearts to love? Hearts to love, to hold, to kiss, to create a deep, fiery passion? To expand when a child is born? To be able to smile meaningfully? To watch something you've created grow? Then to watch a love that was once whole shatter? To feel pain forever and only smile through tears?

To watch your only true love wither like the rose she once was? To feel incomplete everyday and beg for death to take you, and then for death to not listen? Then to putting your fate into your own hands? Or trying to, then remembering the one you once loved and how they slipped away, not wanting your loved ones feel the same? To be stuck in a major depression for the rest of eternity?

Is that what we're looking for? Is that what we want? Because, I don't know if I want to be a part of that." The nobody sighed.

Axel blinked, he had never heard Zexion talk so much in his life. "In the end..." The redhead whispered, "It's all worth it."

"Right now everything is make-believe. Wait until you step out in to the fire. I'm sure it's much worse, and the day you run crying is the day both of us will regret." The young nobody walked away. Axel blinked.

_He's wrong. He has no idea what he's talking about. _He sighed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it took forever, I promise the next few updates will be much quicker! Also, comment/favourite, and I will love you forever. **


	4. New

**A/N: I would really like to apologise to Xembar-Rexamb for a mistake I made in the last chapter! Her parents were killed for practising Ninjaism, not Alchemy! Again, I apologise profusely for it. There's a bit of surprise in this one, and at first I was pretty hesitant to add it. But, I decided to do it anyway. The people making jokes at Demyx was sort of just a random thing, and a little bit of an ongoing joke for this chapter (Sort of like: "You've got red on you", it showed up a little, but not a lot. Any Brit nerd, or Brit in general should get that reference.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Xembar lay under the plain white sheets, they were so comforting. They smelled like him and they were warm, she felt like a caterpillar cucooned in his bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, making a soft sound and relaxing her entire body.

Axel sat outside his room, listening to the deafening silence around him. His mind was scattered, his eyes were focused on the floor, and his legs seemed to support him as well as jello might. He yawned and quickly proceeded to his room, he slid in under the sheets, and wrapped his arms around the other nobody occupying his bed. This was right.

...

Xaldin looked around the gray area. It was dark, and everyone else had left. He sat on the sofa, bored, as usual. Something glimmered in front of him, something...bright...and blue, like the sea off the shore of a distant island he could barely recall. It stayed pretty far from him, and he thought about approaching it.

The shimmering blue was then much closer, "What the hell?" He asked.

The shimmering thing seemed to glimmer with amusement, Xaldin tried looking at it dead on. The shimmering thing was actually two small orbs. They were eyes, and from the eye's owners came a small, somewhat high-pitched chuckle. "Hello." A high-pitched, masculine voice said.

"Who are you?" Xaldin seemed generally uninterested in the person who would not show themselves.

"I haven't been properly introduced yet." The person seemed to disappear into thin air.

...

Demyx laid back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Ordix also looked up, "What are you looking at?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Ceiling." He smiled sarcastically.

"I know that, but why?" She looked at him oddly.

"Mm, I'm just thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked, puzzled.

"I'm not telling." He grinned.

She cocked her head to one side, flattening her ears and sitting up slightly and slowly, in attempt not hurt herself. "What?" She asked again.

"I told you, I'm not telling. It's a secret." He smiled brightly.

"You're weird." She smiled, "But, it's okay, I think you're cool weird."

"How are you feeling?" He changed the subject, and looked at her, a little concerned.

"The burns still hurt, but the actual wounds don't as much." She cringed a little as she ran her hand along her stomach where Xembar's boot hat broken the skin.

"You got burnt, too?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Not too badly, the burns are healing."

"That's...good." He said, a bit confused as how to respond to that.

Someone knocked on the girl's door. "Yes?" Demyx asked.

"Report to the Round Room, both of you. Demyx, follow regulations, you'd better not be in there for more than friendly company." The voice sounded shallow, then disappeared as he walked off.

"What does that mean?" Ordix tilted her head quizzically.

"Some mysteries are better left unsolved, Ordix." He blushed slightly. He stood up the girl struggled to sit up and bit her bottom lip.

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He sighed a little.

...

All of the nobodies took dark-portals into the Round Room, the center was completely empty. Xemnas went through an entire speech that Axel mostly tuned out. He knew the new member process basically by heart, or lack thereof. "Number XVII."

A thin figure entered the middle of the room, it was male, and he had his hood up. All that could be seen of his face was his chin and a crooked smirk. The meeting ended and all of the nobodies left to the gray area. Number XVII took down his hood.

He had short, flat brown hair that fell just over his eyes, and piercing blue eyes. He ran one glove hand over his hair and looked around at the other members, "Yo. Name's Xlaid."

A few snickers arose, "Xlaid? Really?" Xigbar asked. "What was your somebody name? Laid? Or maybe not with that haircut!" He laughed.

"Actually, it's Ladi. La-dee." The nobody brushed his hair gently away from one eye, "I generally don't appreciate the hordes of females who wish for my companionship, but, I might make an exception." He took a step towards Xembar, and smirked crookedly.

She glared at him. "This guy is delusional!" Xigbar laughed. Demyx stood near number XVII, with a quivering girl leaning into his side.

"Are you alright?" He looked over at her, a little concerned. She nodded a little, lying.

"Unlike this guy over here." Xlaid pointed to the blonde, "I don't go for the nekos. They squeal and tend to struggle."

Demyx covered her ears, she flicked her tail with annoyance, "Seriously, what is it with everyone today? She's just a friend, and she's not feeling well. Shut the hell up." Xembar glared at Ordix, Demyx patted the cat-girl's shoulder gently after uncovering her ears. "I'll take you to your room so you can lay down. You look like you're in pain."

Axel sneakily wrapped his arm around Xembar's waist, to send a message to Xlaid. Xembar was his. The brown-haired male noticed quickly and felt somewhat less dominant. He showed a glare to say "I get it", and just to fuck with him, Axel traced his fingers lightly over Xembar's side, making her shudder a little.

Some of the members grinned, other snickered or tried to hide laughs. Xlaid rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe how childish they could be, not that he was much better.

**A/N: Odd surprise, huh? Xlaid is an insensitive douche, just as his creator intended him, and what a great job she did. Her personality=much different from his. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**A/N:**

**This chapter is dedicated to the best big sister I could have ever asked for, and who should have been with us longer.**

**4, June, 1992-25, July, 2010**

**Also dedicated to the best little sister in the world, who's taught me so much, gotten me through hell, and made me realise that blood isn't everything in family.**

**I love you both so much.**


	5. Odd

**A/N: Kind of a cute little chapter, which will be pretty rare soon for this story, so, it's something to enjoy. It's mostly just a filler, but some of it's kind of important to the story. A few chapters in this story will be about one character, for example, later, there will be a Xembar-centric chapter, and an Axel-centric chapter, etc. Just to get more background on the characters and to kind of see it from their point of view (in third person, like this entire story.)Anyways, enjoy!**

Axel sighed and went back to his room alone, Xembar went back to her room to check on Blaise. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Who the hell does that Xlaid guy think he is? I don't think he'll make it past four days within the organization. What a total dick. _

He felt angry, or as angry as he could feel. _I'm sure that Saix will fuck him up as soon as he messes up. I usually wouldn't put faith in him, but who knows? Maybe he'll be on my side._ He smirked a little at the thought.

...

Luxord and Xigbar sat talking in the gray-area, "So what do you think of the new gu-" Xigbar yelped as the new member appeared behind him.

"Were you two talking about me?" He grinned.

"No, go away." The dark-haired nobody glared. "How'd you get over here that fast, anyway?"

"Speed." He smiled.

"The explains a lot." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"No," Xlaid grinned, "that's what I control. The speed of which something moves at."

"Lame." Xigbar sighed, "Now go away."

"But, I want to plot with you two!" The brown-haired nobody smirked.

"We're not plotting...we're discussing...stuff and things." Luxord said.

"Cool stuff and things?" He grinned.

"No. Boring stuff and things, now go away." The blonde sighed.

"No." Xlaid grinned.

...

Ordix laid on her bed, Demyx had left the room, she didn't know what for, but she took the opportunity to think. She was scared of Axel and Xembar, and Demyx had seemed a little distant for the past few days. She was afraid of losing his friendship. A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't lose him.

She wanted her friend to be there more than anything. If he left she'd be all alone, and that thought hurt her, or seemed to. The door creaked open and the boy wandered in, "Ordix?" He asked.

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up. "Hey," his voice turned to a soft almost-whisper, "are you okay? Were you...crying?" He looked at her eyes, red from tears, and her cheeks stained.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, "I'm scared."

"It's okay." He walked over to her, "Why are you scared?"

"You're not going to turn on me like Axel, right?" She asked, worried.

He bit his bottom lip, then sighed, "Of course not. I'm here for you, kitten." He smiled a little.

She smiled back, not entirely convinced by his tone. "How are you feeling?" He asked, changing the subject.

"A lot better." She smiled a little.

"When you recover I want to show you something." He smiled.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait." He grinned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if I tell you now, then you'll know, and it won't be a surprise." He said.

"So...you're not going to tell me, huh?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

She yawned, and he petted her ear. Ordix fell asleep within five minutes and Demyx smiled at the sleeping girl, "Sleep well." He whispered before brushing a little bit of hair away from her face. He kissed the girl's forehead lightly and left the room.

...

Xembar held her daughter close to her, with Axel beside her. The little girl nuzzled her head into her mother's shoulder, and Xembar smiled. It was calming and relaxing for just the three of them to be sitting there alone. She liked the feeling of nothing trying to harm her or her family.

And, if things went according to plan, anyone who had harmed her family or tried wouldn't be a problem anymore.

**A/N: Recap? Yes. Nobody likes Xlaid, because, frankly, he's an ass. Xigbar and Luxord can't seem to get rid of him. Demyx may or may not have a tiny crush. Xembar's hoping for a better future. Plus, this chapter is pretty damn short for how long it took. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	6. Numb

**A/N: I gave you fair warning of the character-centric chapters, so, here is the first one. This is the Xembar-centric chapter, all of these chapters will be song chapters, which means there will be lyrics in italics through out them, probably not in order. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

The blue haired-girl looked into the sparkling blue depths of her little sister's eyes. They both felt so cold, and so upset. They had watched their parents die at the hands of the army. They had left to avoid a similar fate.

One dressed in black, the other pure white, polar opposites from the start. They were fire and ice to each other, yet they melded so well. They ran. They kept running...and running...running...the girls were shattered. Shattered from what they had seen.

Then, the girl with eyes like pure blue oceans, the girl who looked so much like her mother disappeared. The daughter who looked so much like her father never saw her again, and so, fire journeyed on alone, without her ice. She met a woman who took her in.

The woman was like a mother to her. The woman's name had been Winry. They were so close. Until the girl lost her heart to the seemingly endless darkness. That was why she was here. That was why she awoke under sheets of pure white, in a castle of pure gray.

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

That was why she was a member of the order of nobodies. Why she had to follow them, why she had to live up to her rank. If she did not, she was sure Xemnas would not give a second thought before sending her back from where she came. or whatever was left of it.

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

She was Xembar, sixteenth member of Organization XIII, and she would defend her ranking to the death. She was afraid of losing her rank. If she lost that, she lost the organization, and Axel. Axel. The most important thing to her life.

Without him, she felt she might as well not have had a reason to live. She loved him.

_I can't feel you there._

Axel and Blaise were about the only thing she loved. She didn't mind Vexen, and had somewhat of an awkward friendship with him. She hated Demyx, he was associated with Ordix. She hated the girl so much. She had almost harmed her beloved.

That wasn't the only reason. Ordix and Xembar had a past, something that hadn't clicked in her mind until the day they had been sent out on a mission. When Axel could have died.

Her eyes...her hair...they had all seemed so familiar. She remembered seeing the girl the day her parents had died.

_Fallen apart, right in front of you._

Shortly after they had died, one of the men in the army had strayed away. He had left to get his children away from the town. A boy, an older girl, and a very young girl...Ordix. She looked like the man, with her inky black hair, and she had her mother's deep gray eyes.

Xembar hated that man...the man who had killed her parents, and his daughter was part of the same organization as Xembar. She wanted anyone who had anything to do with her parent's deaths murdered.

Strong, broken, and numb stood Xembar.

_I've become so numb._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to be posting more chapters ASAP, these chapters will be posted together, so, basically, the next one will be like this, then, after these chapters, it will go back to normal, some present stuff *will* take place during these, even though they are mostly past. They'll be somewhat important, this one is important to the actual plot/story.**


	7. Little Lion Man

**A/N: The Axel chapter! This one is with Mumford&Sons' "Little Lion Man". It matches pretty well, oddly enough. His past starts out pretty light. Oh, also random flashback with no warnings beforehand!**

_You'll never be what is in your heart._

Axel awoke in his room, he had slept alone for the first time in months. He had just needed one night of quiet. His life had changed rapidly, an had ended up...different. So much different then what he would have ever imagined. As a child, he would have probably wanted to be a fireman, much like most little boys.

When he was about seven, he had idolized anything to do with protecting people like police, firemen, and such. He didn't ever think about how harsh the world was, and how his heart could be stolen-literally. He missed the ignorant bliss of innocence some days, on others, he was glad that his life had turned out the way it did. If he could be glad.

_You're not as brave as you were from the start_

Axel had grown up with his mother and younger sister. He had never known nor met his father, nor even his name. When he got into his teen years he met a boy named Isa, whom he promptly befriended. He was courageous and reckless. He often fought strangers for the thrill of it. Not that he was any good.

_Take all the courage you have left_

He now lived in a fake sense of fear. Fear for himself, Xembar, and Blaise. Fear for what might happen to them, because, it is well known that memories can come back to haunt a person. They can also distort themselves.

_But it was not your fault, but mine._

Lea ran a hand through his hair, "Hey, man"

"Lea, what are you doing here? It's like two in the morning, yeah?" Isa looked up from his pillow.

"Mum's really upset, and I can't sleep." Lea bit his bottom lip.

"Understandably. She has you for a son." Isa rolled over.

"Hey, not funny!" He blinked.

"It was totally funny. Just not to you." He grinned.

"She's upset...about...you know." Lea hung his head.

"That was nearly three years ago." Isa sat up, "Why is she still upset?"

"She hasn't slept well since. Besides...it's pretty understandable. You'd be upset, too." Lea said quietly.

"For a while,yeah. But, then, I'd know when it was time to let go. It's time for her to let go." The blue-haired boy said logically.

"Shut up." Lea glared. "It's not like it was a fish." Isa heard an odd muffled noise, he then noticed Lea had a school bag.

"What's in the bag?" Isa changed the subject.

Lea took off the school bag, set it on the floor, and unzipped it. A small whit cat poked it head out, "Just Fluffy. He didn't want me to leave, he always sleeps in my bed with me."

"Lea...what the hell is wrong with you? Do you just grab your bag and think 'oh, wow, I forgot my over-affectionate cat, I'll just shove him into my schoolbag, 'cause that's totally normal and not creepy at all. I wonder why I'm not popular at school.'" Isa mocked.

"Not normally. You're getting off subject." Lea rolled his eyes.

"You just pulled your cat out of a bag." The blue-haired boy said.

"I noticed that. Now, can I stay here or not?" The red-head asked.

The teen sighed. "Of course."

The red-head set his bag down on the floor and laid down next to it. "Hey, Isa?" He asked.

"Yeah?" The other teen asked.

Lea bit his lip, "I still haven't gotten over it, either."

"You just need to go back to that spot. Bring your mum, you two can talk about it. It's going to be tough, but, you need to do it." Isa sighed.

He nodded and grabbed the cat, pulling it close to his chest. It purred and nuzzled it's head to his chin, "Yeah..."

"She wouldn't want to see you two like this, you know. Yeah, it was bad. But, it's time to let it go. Karma will deal with the person." Isa yawned.

"No amount of punishment could make up for what they did. For what they put us through." He sighed, shaking, and gripping onto the cat tightly. The cat mewled a little before licking his cheek to try and calm the air.

_I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?_

Lea left the next morning back home from Isa's. He walked with his head hung low and vision to the ground. He knew the are so well, he could have walked it blindfolded. He reached home, and slipped to his knees in front of the red embers that struck his heart with such a great gravity.

_Tremble for yourself, my man, you know that you have seen this all before. Tremble, little lion man, you'll never settle any of your scores. Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands alone among the wreck.  
_  
The embers seemed to touch the sky, glowing so brightly even in the day. As if the stars themselves had come to punish him for a crime of nothing. Tears of despair and grief ran down his face. His mother, one of his last living relatives had burned in the embers.

_It was your heart on the line._

Axel shook those thoughts from his head. He was a nobody now. He couldn't care anymore, no matter how much he wanted, or pretended, to.

**A/N: So, basically to clear all the vagueness: Axel's little sister was kidnapped and sold into white-slavery(for lack of a better term), she was missing for nearly a year before her body turned up in a creek. His mother died in a fire the night he and his cat stayed with Isa. After that, he lived with Isa for a little while, then he and Fluffy left. He joined the organization shortly after the cat passed away from it's elderly age. Also, very long chapter.**


	8. In One Ear

**A/N: It took a while to find a song that matched Xlaid. But, I decided it would have to be somewhat sarcastic, loud, cool, and it would have to rock. First, I though maybe a Paramore song, but they're too light. Then, Everclear, but while I'm a huge Everclear fan, I wanted it to be less bad ass and more of a "Fuck You" to modern society. Then, I found my sound files, I looked through all my Stone Sour, Everclear, Billy Joel, and Johnny Cash to find Cage The Elephant's "In One Ear". Aside from the music lyrics (he's not very musical), this is just about Xlaid's theme song, he's about the average teen boy, and yes, he does love saying "Bitchin'". It also sounds like something he'd be rocking out to. Lyrics are in italics as usual. Random flashback with no warning, again. The song lyric before it is a little demented placed where it is, that is the point. Enjoy.**

_They say I'm just a stupid kid, just a crazy radical._

Xlaid looked around the town, he had been sent on a mission. It was pretty quiet. "Dammit, I was hoping to see some action." He sighed. "Oh well, might as well take a look around."

He walked around town for a bit, it was starting to seem unusually quiet. "Hm." He looked around. Something hit his leg and rushed past him. He jumped back. A small black figure skittered away.

"Ah, yeah." He grinned, summoning a silver scythe to rival the Reaper's. He ran after the heartless and sliced at it, quickly fading. "This shit is easy, man. It's going to be fun." He grinned.

He looked around for more heartless, noticing a large amount of shadows grouped together. His grip tightened on his scythe, "Bitchin'."

_Oh, they'd love to see me fall, but I'm already on my back._

Ladi had grown up in a small town, with a normal childhood, a mother, father, two younger brothers, an older brother, and his grandmother living with him. Nothing too out of the ordinary. His life was normal until he was about nineteen, his current age. When the heartless invasion started, he was killed by a Phantom.

His heart proved strong and he was reborn as Xlaid. He promised to destroy heartless for the purpose of gaining back his heart, and to obey his superior.

_They want to criticize, scrutinize, cast another stone, burn me at the stake, and sit and watch it from the throne._

Xlaid didn't seem to get a good reception from the other members. Okay, more of an awful reception. He was an outsider, an outcast. He was looked at as the new kid, even if that was what he was, he didn't like it.

He wanted to show the other members he could be strong and cool. He desired to be a bad ass in the eyes of heartless. He'd never been that "cool" as a kid.

He was a skater punk when he was still alive, he liked stunts and being risky. He would've done anything asked of him with his board as long as it would look neat or impress someone. He had an attitude with everyone who didn't like things his way, and would fight to prove himself.

Ladi could've been classified as the average teenage boy, but inside he felt he was so much more. When he graduated he continued to live with his family and skate, usually on the streets for munny. He swore to be a stunt man, or a professional skater.

At least he died doing what he loved, being risky. On his nineteenth birthday, he tried to fight a Phantom that had appeared in his town.

_You hear that? You hear what's comin'? Oh, you better run for the hills 'cause we're comin' to your town, and we're gonna burn that motherfucker down!_

"Did you see it?" Ladi turned to his little brother, Ercwlff, grabbing a cricket bat.

"No, but Aeronwy did. She told me about it after she saw it." He blinked.

"Who's Aeronwy, your girl friend?" Ladi chuckled as he hit the blade of the bat to his hand. It was smooth wood, and could cause a pretty harmful blow. The blade was polished, while the cane was a little older looking, though, it was still sturdy enough.

"No." Ercwlff blushed, "She's not, we're just friends."

"Sure," He smirked, "go and fetch Tomas, sh'mai?" The boy nodded and left. Ladi waited until the boy came in with a blonde boy.

"We're going to go kill a monster, want to come along?" Ladi grinned.

The blonde blinked, "I think you've gone insane, mate."

"Maybe. Maybe so." The brown-hair boy smirked.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'maybe, maybe not'?" Both Tomas and Ercwlff said, concerned.

"There is no question. Now we go to fight!" Ladi said loudly before running out of the room. The two other boys followed. The ended up near the edge of town where an odd figure stood.

"Come out, monster! Maybe I shall spare you!" He screamed. The figure moved closer, it was a floating cloak, with huge claw-like hands. The boys stared at it, shocked.

_Now, I know I'm not a saint, I've been a sinner all my life._

Ladi tightened his grip on the bat's cane. "Come on.." He whispered. The monster came closer to him, and he swung the bat, hitting it with the blade. The monster seemed untouched and he swung again.

"Get away! Come on, Ladi!" Tomas yelled.

"Run!" Ercwlff cried.

"Warriors never run, unless into battle." Ladi said lowly, turning to the boys. The phantom took a swipe at him while his back faced it. Ladi let out a short shriek, and the Phantom left abruptly through some sort of corridor, with something that glowed in it's hand.

The boys ran up to him, the brown haired boy's blue eyes were fading. He set his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Please, take care, dear brother. Be sure to comfort mum?" The boy nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"You're going to be okay..." Ercwlff whispered. Ladi shook his head.

"We'll take you back." Tomas said, about to burst into tears, "Know we care. You are my best friend."

Ladi hugged his little brother gently, then Tomas, he whispered, "Thank you." To the boy, before his eyes faded and he went limp. Tomas lifted him, torso over shoulder, and turned to Ercwlff.

"Let's take him home."

_I ain't tryin' to hide my flaws, I'd rather keep them in the light._

Xlaid glared at the heartless before slicing them with his scythe, "Goodbye." He smirked. He was home.

_So it goes in one ear and right out the other. People talkin' shit but you know I never bother. It goes to one ear and right out the other._

**A/N: So, if you couldn't tell there were a few odd names in there. Can you guess what country Xlaid is from? There are quite a few of them in Britain, not the Irish, though. Don't be upset if you don't know it, you basically have to be English or Irish to know it. Here's another hint, though. "Sh'mai" is similar to "Kiddo". Tomas is Australian, he's foreign to that country. Another hint, that will probably give it away. Think of the ocean. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Through Glass

**A/N: Demyx chapter! It took me about twenty minutes to find a song for him, but I DEFINITELY found it. I love this song, and Stone Sour. So, without further delay, I present the Demyx chapter with Stone Sour's "Through Glass".**

_Oh, God, it feels like forever._

Demyx sat in his room and sighed. It was quiet that day, Ordix was asleep in her room, and she'd been healing somewhat well. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard, and sighed.

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head._

He let a tear escape his eye, an odd sensation for a nobody. It was like a tingling on his face, tracing a line to show the sadness he thought he could feel. He didn't know why he thought he was sad, it didn't seem logical. Everyone was okay, he wasn't being bothered or anything. It seemed pretty ideal. He hadn't been alone in months, and now that he was alone, he thought maybe he was scared of being alone.

_How do you feel? That is the question, but then again, I know you don't expect an easy answer. When something like a soul becomes initialized, folded up like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of folks. _

He wiped the tear off his cheek with one gloved hand and sat up. He knew he couldn't be upset. He must have been going mad in that place, he sighed, stood up, and left into the gray area. He looked around.

_How much is real? So much to question. An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything we thought came from the heart, but never did from the start. Just listen to the noises, null and void instead of voices_.

Everything was the same. Everyone was the same, cold and emotionless. It killed him a little inside every time he even had to walk through the halls. How could this have happened?

How did they become this from being...human? What **was**__a nobody? He wanted to scream, just to see if it was real. Just to see if he could feel all the emotion, as if it would magically release it and make him human again. He knew it wouldn't, but everything just felt unreal to him.

He could only pretend to hurt, but he hurt right then. Was it real? Or was it a nobody's convincing delusion? He bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell anymore.

_Before you tell yourself it's just a different scene, remember it's just different from what you've seen._

Myde grew up in a dysfunctional home, an only child. His best friend for most of his life went completely insane, and eventually ran away when they were fifteen. He never talked to Myde again.

Myde grew up a little twisted, but no one would listen. His parents were there, but never really to take care of him. They seemed to hate him.

His father drank in front of him, and punished him rather extremely when he did something wrong. Myde grew up hating himself because of his father, his mother didn't seem to talk back. He hated seeing her like that, and was worried his father was hurting her. He was right.

His father was having an affair. His mother refused to believe it, even when the evidence was laid out in front of her. She called Myde a liar, and shoved him away. By the time he was thirteen, they had become very distant. His mother never left his father.

Myde gained scars across his body because of his father. He became anti-social, scared, and so strange. He didn't make friends after that. He only had one friend, and after he left, Myde wanted to die.

He turned to so many things he regretted, and when he needed the most help, his parents looked the other way. He wandered the streets one day, coming across a small pawn shoppe. He bought a sitar, and fell in love with the music.

It brought him hope and depression. Because, no matter how great, unless an artist can suffer for his work, he is not an artist. He played until his fingers bled, and gained the greatest ecstasy from playing the instrument. He lost his heart at sixteen, and now, as an organization member, at nineteen, Demyx stood. No stronger than Myde, but with a better life.

He left the room, to the sleeping Ordix's. He sat beside her bed and smiled, strumming his sitar, whispering quietly, "_I'm looking at you through the glass.."_

**A/N: A bit cheesy, I guess. I based Myde's childhood off my own, except that I grew up with my aunt and uncle, and I had siblings. Besides that, and that I played the guitar (and started at about twelve, but didn't really get into it until late thirteen), and that he became a nobody, his past is almost the same. I grew up bulimic (still am, trying to get myself out of it), and I lost two siblings. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Can't Catch Tomorrow

**A/N: This song has always been Ordix's theme in my mind, so, I decided to use it. I could see no other more befitting for her. So, this is Ordix's song chapter, "Never Gonna Catch Tomorrow (Good Shoes Won't Save You This Time)" by LostProphets. Elizabeth is an OC, to avoid confusion. Short, random flash-backs. Please, do enjoy.**

_I'm sure I've seen this look before. Done a thousand times and a million more._

Ordix sat in the corner of the gray area, silent and hiding. She could see Xembar. She didn't hate Xembar, but she was starting to dislike her.

Ordix was never one to hold a grudge, but she was starting to change her mind about that. She pushed the square red frames on her face up so it sat in the mid of her nose's bridge. She glared and growled a little under her breath, swishing her tail violently.

_It won't help me, but I have to ask, is there something real behind the mask? _

Xembar reminded Ordix a little bit of her sister. She hadn't really noticed Rido when they were young, because she was so much older than her. They rarely talked, and when they did, they fought. Rido had been closer to her older brother, the middle child of the three.

She could barely remember her brother's face. But, she remembered her sister down to the last detail, which was a bit odd. She had been tall, with light blonde hair, and aqua eyes. Adra.

_Something true we don't know about? A little faith hid amongst the doubt?_

"Damn, I hope I was adopted." Adra snuffed a cigarette outside on the wooden porch.

"Hm? Why?" A boy asked.

"Because, do you really want to share the same genes with...that...thing?" She asked.

The boy blinked, "She's our sister. Not a thing."

"Look at her!" The blonde cried out, "She's a fucking cat! Plus, look." She pointed to her blonde hair, then to the boy's light hair, "Our hair is different. One of us has to be adopted. I'm betting it's either me or Rido, and if it's Rido, then why should we-"

The boy covered her mouth, "Shut up, Adra. You're my sister, just the same as her. Besides, our father had black hair."

"Yeah, but how do we know Roy was our father? Besides...she has those...those...ears." Adra grimaced.

"Our mother had light hair. It could be recessive, like Ordix's...difference." He said, trying to find an appropriate word for the neko.

Adra crossed her arms and glared at her brother. The boy rolled his eyes, "Fine. Have it your way. Just because you don't love our sister doesn't mean I don't." The boy left. Rido stepped away from the door, having listened to the conversation, and ran to her room crying.

_And maybe someday you will grow, and maybe someday you will know._

She tried to forget that moment. Her sister had been angry, Ordix forgave her. They were family, after all. Something stooped down beside her and she jumped a little.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to see why you were in the corner. You seem to be feeling better since you're out of your room." A familiar voice said, chuckling a little.

She turned to see Demyx, "Oh, heh. Just...thinking."

He brushed the hair out of her face, she blushed a little, "About what?"

"Home." She mumbled. "What used to be home.." She corrected.

"Ah." He said, noticing the look of distress on her face "Well, don't dwell on the past. I'd rather live in the moment." He smiled.

She blushed a little and nodded. "You're face is a little red." He grinned.

"No, it's not." She covered her face with her hands. He chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't mind. It's kind of cute." He smiled. Ordix blushed deeper and looked away. Demyx gently hooked one of his gloved fingers under her chin, "Don't be upset."

She blushed deeply and he let go of her. He smiled a little and she smiled back, slightly embarrassed.

_A little piece of me grows old, I keep on walking down this road, I've seen a million people change, but I will stay the same._

Something touched Rido's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi." The girl looked up, from sitting on the porch.

"I know you miss home, and I know you've never been here before." Her brother sighed.

"Have you been here before?" She asked.

He nodded, "You don't remember? I've only lived with you two for a couple of years, I lived with our Aunt from the time I was about four, then came back to Central for two years. Then the three of us came back."

"What's going to happen to Mummy and Daddy?" Rido asked, concerned.

"Roy will probably keep working with the military and Elizabeth will probably stay with him in Central. We have to be strong, no matter how long they're gone. Okay?" The boy smiled weakly.

Rido nodded. The boy hugged her tightly, "Good girl."

She smiled at how warm her brother was. He was always like that, even if he acted cold from time to time. She looked up into his eyes.

_I'm sure I've played this scene before. I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor._

Ordix almost jumped. She could almost make out his face in her mind. Those eyes...those dark green eyes. She blinked.

"Are you alright?" Demyx asked. She nodded. "Are you paying attention?" He asked.

She nodded. "Is there a giraffe in the refrigerator?" He asked. She nodded again.

He snapped his fingers, "Hey, spacey." She looked over to him.

"Hm?" She fell out of her trance.

"That would be a weird place to keep a giraffe." He smiled. She gave him an odd look and cocked her head to the side. "Never mind. You were spacing off."

"My mind is just...scrambled." She shook her head.

"You know what would really scramble your mind?" He asked.

"Wha-?" Her sentence was interrupted by the sudden pressure of his lips. She blinked and blushed deeply, her tail fluffed up and her ears perked. He pulled away.

"Wha...wh-why..?" She blinked, blushing.

"Hm?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Uh...um..." She couldn't form a sentence.

"I told you it would scramble your mind." He poked the end of her nose, "Because you liked it." He grinned. She blushed furiously.

"D-did...did not..." She blushed, flattening her ears.

"You did. I can see it in your eyes." He grinned.

"Oh, didn't you?" He drew closer, leaning over her a little. She blushed deeply.

"I-" She was interrupted by the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath, then a second one. She looked up to see Xembar.

"You have debt to pay for your father." The blue-haired nobody said quietly.

Ordix blinked, then stood up. Xembar charged at her and Ordix dodged her blow, summoning her knives.

_I'm sure I used to hold your hand. Did I hurt you? All this attitude with no history, all this anger when you're attacking me. Got a lot to learn, and you need to know, that you're time is up. Can't let it go._

"Die, dammit!" Xembar yelled, charging at her again. "Gah!" Ordix attempted to move, but had the side of her arm sliced open. She jumped at Xembar, attempting to hit her with a knife. Xembar dodged and sliced a bit of the girl's leg.

She bit her lip harshly, trying not to cry from the pain. Demyx stood in shock, and didn't really know what to do. Xembar hit Ordix, knocking her over, "You bitch..." She glared.

_Yeah, the haircut's hot, but this has gotta stop, good shoes won't save you this time._

The neko struggled. Xembar dug the heel of her boot into Ordix's stomach, causing her to cry out. She sliced at the girls neck, leaving a thin mark. Blood trickled down her front and the girl shook violently.

"Ordix!" Demyx yelped. a cloaked person seemed to jump from the castle's ceiling.

"Get off." It said in a low voice, grabbing the neko. It nodded to Demyx. "Follow me."

Before he could answer the cloaked person moved quickly away from the other nobodies. Demyx blinked and followed the cloaked person. Xembar waited before following.

**A/N: Yes, I know the end is somewhat annoyingly like the Hermes and Dionysus thing, and yes, I do hate it when plots go there. It is actually part of the plot, and is an actual plot point instead of "LOL, look she got saved by the swooping nobody."(If you're not a huge Greek Mythology enthusiast, Dionysus is saved by Hermes right before he is nearly killed by Zeus, there's a term for things like this, I just can't remember it). So, please don't be too angry with me, oh, and for the first time in a music chapter, it didn't say the song lyric of the name of the song. There are certain parts of these stories that differ from the roleplay, for example: The cloaked person's identity is known, yet never really are they mentioned in the RP, Ordix has never used her weapons against Xembar in the RP, Demyx and Ordix's first kiss was a little bit like the one in this, but it was also very different. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Favourites and reviews are awesome.**


	11. Reoccuronces

**A/N: Back to regular chapters! I liked the song chapters, but I'm glad to get back to normality! Please, enjoy!**

Axel sighed and looked oddly at the room around him, it was quiet, and he hadn't seen Xembar all day. He went into the gray area to look for her. He saw a few nobodies, scattered and whispering.

He wondered what was going on, but chose to ignore most of the side conversation. Xlaid was alone, and as much as he didn't like him, he needed to ask. "Have you seen Xembar?"

"Think she went out on a mission. I saw her leave from here after a fight." Xlaid said apathetically.

Axel nodded, "Fight?"

"That cat-girl must have really pissed her off. Some dude took her, not much he could do, looked like kitty was just about dead. She did a number on her." The brown-haired nobody yawned.

Axel nodded again. He sat on a sofa and stretched. "So, what're you up to, anyway?" He heard a voice and jumped.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on me!" He glared.

"Force of habit." Xlaid made a peace-sign with his hand.

...

Ordix looked up hazily at the two. "Where am I?" she looked to the one with his hood over his face. "Who are you?"

"Damn, she really must have messed up your head, huh? That, or you forgot me. Silly." He took off his hood.

Ordix blinked. The boy had shoulder-length silvery hair and a blindfold around his eyes, "What's up, Rido? Miss me?" He smiled.

"Riku." She blinked.

"Ordix.." Demyx looked at the neko, "do you know him?"

She nodded, "H-he's my brother."

"Ordix, huh? I see you got caught up with all of this." Riku said oddly.

"What about you...? You...you're wearing a coat." She blinked.

"I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine." He said, "I never expected to find you here. Who are you?" He turned to Demyx.

"I'm Demyx." The blonde said.

"Little Rido's boyfriend?" He smirked.

"No." Ordix blushed.

Demyx blushed a little, "Yeah...we're...um...just friends..."

"Oh." Riku blinked, though it couldn't be seen through his blindfold, "That's a shame. You two really are adorable together. Plus, she's totally in love with you." He said, nonchalantly, stretching.

The both looked at him oddly.

...

Xembar sat outside the castle, watching the three nobodies in the street. Ordix was on the ground and both Riku and Demyx were kneeling beside her. She shook her head and left to find Axel.

She was pissed off and upset. Or, at least she felt like she was. She wanted Axel there to comfort her, she always felt so amazing around him. If nobodies could love, she knew they were in love.

...

Axel sat on the sofa with Xlaid standing beside, "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said blankly.

"Why were you looking for Xembar?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to her." He sighed.

"About what?" Xlaid grinned.

"You ask too many questions." He glared.

"You're being shady." He smiled.

"You're being annoying." Axel sighed again.

...

"What? I'm just stating the truth." Riku smiled. Ordix blushed.

"No you're not." Demyx said, irritably.

"Ask her yourself." Riku grinned.

"Okay." The blonde said, he turned to the neko, "Ordix, do you love me?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Of course...y-you're my friend."

"Do you love me...more than a friend?" Demyx asked.

She blushed deeper. "Well...do you love me?" She asked.

"What? That's...that's beside the point." He said. Riku chuckled.

"You kissed me." She set her pointer finger to her bottom lip, "Do you love me?"

He blushed, "I-it was just a kiss...we're nobodies..."

"Oh..." She said quietly. She whispered, "To tell you the truth...I do love you."

Demyx blushed. "O-oh...you do..?"

"Ahem. Told you." Riku patted Demyx's shoulder. "I'll let you two sort this out, I need to be looking for him."

He approached Ordix and hugged the girl, "I'm glad I got to meet you again." He smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Demyx, please take care of my little sister. I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet." He grinned and flipped his hood up, summoning a dark corridor and leaving.

...

Axel and Xembar went back to Xembar's room. He sat on the bed while she held their daughter, smiling at both of them. "I've planned an escape." He said.

Xembar looked at him quizzically. "I heard about a mission, they're sending out a lot of the members. So, it would be best to escape then."

She nodded, "Have they planned a date?"

"Not yet." He shook his head, "It depends on when they can lure him in."

"But, they're sending some to an alternate castle, and some to other worlds to keep guard of them. I heard my name brought up when they mentioned the castle." He blinked.

"Definitely best to escape then." Xembar nodded. She smiled. He smiled back.

"The plan's coming together." He said, "Soon, we won't have to worry anymore."

She nodded in agreement.

...

Xlaid sat in the gray room, bored out of his mind. He sighed and moved over to Zexion at the speed of light. "Hey."

Zexion jumped, "Don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't I ran over here." He made a peace-sign with his hand, "I control speed. Bitchin', right?"

"Not really." The blue-haired boy glared.

"I hear voices." Xlaid grinned.

"Um...what?" Zexion turned around.

"I'm kidding. Calm down." He smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The shorter boy asked.

"I may be mad." The brown-haired nobody considered.

"MAY be?" The blue-haired boy sighed.

"You know what they say, come whatever may." He made a peace-sign again.

"That makes no sense." Zexion sighed.

"Bitchin'." Xlaid grinned.

"Will you stop saying that? You sound like a moron!" He rolled his eyes.

"No. Plus, you're interesting. I'm going to follow you today." The younger boy shot him a death-glare.

Xlaid swung his arm around Zexion's shoulder, "We'll be best friends."

"Don't fucking touch me!" The shorter boy shoved him off.

"Aw, you're just shy." He grinned.

**A/N: Very confusingly mood-changing chapter. Xlaid made a new friend, Ordix confessed her love, Axel and Xembar are going to escape at some point, Zexion is pissed, Riku is Ordix's brother, and some more stuff. So, yes, that was chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed it. Favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated. I wrote this from four a.m. to six a.m., so I apologise for any absolute awkward oddness. Again, I really do hope you enjoyed this one.**


	12. The Confession

**A/N: Apologies for my absence! I've been very busy lately. I've also had major writer's and art block. I've been majorly depressed. Then, when least expected, I found something that told me I needed to go on, and I needed to work on my writing. To this, I give my uttermost thanks. I really did need motivation when in a bit of a dark spot in my life, and to that, I will propose an imaginary toast. ;) Also, to Eve6, thank you for many great childhood memories of dancing around with my sister, screaming their songs at the top of our lungs, and helping me to get over the silly writer's block! So I "Promise" to keep writing, "Here's to the Night" that I got over my block! See what I did there? :)**

"Morning!" A familiar brown-haired boy sat on Zexion's bed. Zexion jumped, deeply concerned.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The younger nobody asked.

"You and I are going to be friends, okay?" He smiled.

"Xlaid. I have no use for 'friends', alright?" He blinked.

"Sure you do. We can plot together, or just talk. You know? Get to know each other." He smiled a little.

"Please, Xlaid, just get out. Go talk to someone else, alright?" Zexion sighed.

"Mm, alright." Xlaid sighed and left.

...

"So," Ordix looked at Demyx, as he helped her stagger up towards the castle, "I want to apologise."

"Apologise for what? You've done nothing wrong." He blinked, cocking his head and stopping.

"I want to apologise for what...what I said earlier...yeah." She bit her bottom lip, "So...I'm sorry."

"Ordix," He sighed, "its...its not that I don't love you. I do. Its more the fact that...what we are, we're different. I'm nineteen, you're only fifteen, you're still so...young and innocent." He said quietly.

Her eyes filled with tears, "But...I love you. I don't care how different..." She bit her lip again. She closed her eyes and only felt warm as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh. Ordix..." He looked at the girl. She raised her head until their eyes met, tears staining her face. "I...I'm not a bad person, am I? Either way...my decision is going to end up hurting you. I just know it."

She looked away, "What's pain when you're alone? It's almost welcome, we as nobodies have nothing...we feel nothing...nothing real..."

He bit his bottom lip and whispered, "It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time." She cocked her head slightly. "Nothing," he smiled a little, "it's not relevant. Ordix, I love you, and if that makes me a bad person in the eyes in anyone else, screw the rest of the world."

She hugged him tightly and cried into his coat, "Are you upset?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I was just..afraid...I guess. I was afraid you'd reject me."

"Dear," He gently hooked a finger under her chin, "you should know I'd never do that." He smiled, she smiled back slightly.

...

Axel covered one eye with his hand, sleepily gazing around the gray area. He didn't know how long it would be, but he knew he was going to escape the organization. Never again would he be pushed around by that damned superior. "Axel?"

He looked over to see Xlaid. "What do you want?" He frowned.

"I'm bored. Can I hang with you?" he smiled a little.

"No. Go find someone else to hang out with. Like Xemnas, or Saix, or somebody else who wouldn't mind murdering you violently. You two would make great friends." He scowled.

"That was a bit rude." Xlaid scoffed.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be nice." He glared.

"I'm not asking you to be nice. I'm asking you to be at least sociable." He sighed.

"My middle name is anti-social." The red-head smiled sarcastically.

"I thought it was Lillix." Luxord called.

"Shut up!" Axel growled, "I told you that in confidence!"

"So...Axel Lillix...some last name. What's up?" Xlaid smirked.

"Sh. Fucker." Axel snarled.

"You curse a lot, did you know that? Every other word is like 'fuck this' or 'fuck you' or 'fucking Tyrannosaurus stole my sammich'. What kind of example are you setting?" Xlaid blinked.

"What? I don't curse that much, for one, for another, a T-Rex stealing my sandwich is very unlikely." He blinked oddly.

"Yes, but if a T-Rex stole my sandwich, I'd be very upset." Xlaid said seriously.

"Wouldn't we all...?" Axel asked oddly.

"Good man." Xlaid patted his shoulder.

...

"Cheer up." Demyx smiled.

"I am, see?" Ordix smiled a little.

"Cheer up more. Like this." Demyx used both his pointer fingers to push the opposing sides of his mouth upward into a smile. Ordix blinked.

"You're silly." She grinned.

"See? Was that so hard?" He smiled.

"Gruesomely." She smirked.

"Smart ass." He chuckled.

She hugged on to him, "Yep."

He kissed her and she blushed. "Hey, Ordix?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I want to know...I know your mind is...'catching up' according to Vexen, with your body. How far 'caught up' do you think you are?" He said awkwardly.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Mm, well, I was just wondering. I just kind of want to know, I mean, we are an item now and everything." He shrugged.

"Okay?" She cocked her head to the side.

"N-never mind." He smiled oddly, "I'll ask Vexen later."

She cocked her head, but didn't ask questions. The mood was already a bit awkward.

...

Xembar lay in her bed, almost asleep. She suppressed her memories for the moment.

For the moment, everything was okay. No one was in jeopardy. No one was hurt. No one was hurting her.

It was complete peace.

**A/N: A bit odd, since I'm still getting back into the swing of things. Yes, Demyx did quote a Green Day song, why? Because I listened to that song on repeat while writing that scene. Most of the other songs were written whilst listening to Eve6. I love Eve6, they're probably my third favourite band, behind Everclear and Stone Sour, of course! I really do hope you enjoyed this, even if the conversation was a bit awkward, that's kind of the current atmosphere (The second Demyx and Ordix conversation was definitely supposed to be awkward). Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews and favourites earn you love and Brownie Points!**


	13. Curiosity and Effect

**A/N: Demyx *was* actually on the Castle Oblivion mission according to CoM. You can fight him as an extra boss in Atlantica on CoM and Re: CoM. That's actually crucial to the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Demyx." A voice said lowly to the blonde.

"What?" He turned, to face Saix. They stood in front of Vexen's room.

"What are you doing out here?" He grimaced.

"I needed to talk to Vexen." He blinked.

"I need to talk to you." Saix growled.

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

"There's a mission, the Castle Oblivion mission, I'm sure you've heard about it by this point?" The scarred man asked.

"Yeah. What about the mission?" Demyx sighed.

"It occurs in two weeks time. We need you on it. not in the castle, but protecting another world, and since you're element is water, we need you in Atlantica." Saix said lowly.

"For how long?" Demyx bit his bottom lip.

"However long it takes to lure the key bearer into the castle and for one of you to destroy him. Weeks, months, I don't care. You're all assigned to destroy him." The blue-haired man said.

"F-fine. Thank you, VII." He bowed. The other man nodded before disappearing into the hall.

"Great." The blonde glared before disappearing into Vexen's room, "Vexen?"

...

Xembar sat in her room, laying on her bed. Something seemed wrong. She could not seem to figure out what it was, though. She bit her lip.

Was it the fact that they had no hearts? Or that, they as members, were confined to the castle? Or even perhaps, it was the fact that she had to be surrounded by others like her? A constant reminder that would never have hearts.

Yes, perhaps that was it. No emotion was boring when very few were even trying to fake it. She was only upset because of no one else ever feeling anything. Or even trying to.

That must be it. She rolled over and yawned, letting the sweet feel of slumber wash over her body.

...

Axel sat in the gray area, he sighed and looked around before being greeted by a golden-haired, smirking Larxene. "What do you want?" He grimaced.

"I've got a proposition for you." She smirked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I can take the neko off your hands." She said through her teeth, lowly, still with the smirk on her face.

"And how exactly do you plan that?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll lure her away from the rest of the order, you need to be hiding out, we'll come up with the where later. Anyway, I lure her away to you, and we'll get her secluded. We cover her mouth, so she won't make a noise, and hold her down, or tie her to something. Then, we kill her and dispose of the body, where nobody will find her." She whispered.

"So, why should I trust you? What means do you have to kill her?" He asked.

"She's a girl. I don't like other girls in the organization, it's my territory, after her I plan to destroy Xion." She said quietly.

"If I make this deal with you, you cannot even touch Xembar." He whispered. She nodded.

"So, can we call this a deal?" She smirked.

He nodded, "It's a deal."

...

"The progress of her mind is kind of like...a puzzle." Vexen explained.

"A puzzle?" Demyx asked.

Vexen nodded, "Some pieces naturally fall into pace, like the last piece, or a corner piece. But then, there are the tricky pieces, where it takes logic and help."

"Could you explain?" He asked.

"All the parts of her brain that progress naturally like her motor skills, hunting ability, reflexes, and such have matured. But, there are some things we learn from experience, she hasn't discovered things she hasn't experienced." The older man explained. Demyx nodded. "Do you get it, now?"

"I think so." The young man nodded, "Thank you for explaining that, Vexen."

The elder man nodded, "So, why were you asking me, anyway?"

"Um, I'm just curious, you know." He smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said, more emotionless than Demyx had ever heard him before.

"I hope that's not the case." Demyx blinked.

"It's always the cat's demise. Curiosity will destroy them all, one day." Vexen said lowly.

"Shut up." Demyx growled.

Vexen approached the young man, "Don't let curiosity get the best of you." Demyx glared at him, then shook his head, leaving the room.

...

Xlaid sighed and laid back on the sofa. "If this is The World That Never Was, and The Castle That Never Was, is this The Sofa That Never Was?"

Zexion walked by and glared at him, "The Sofa That Never Was? Really?"

"Yes, The Zexion That Never Was." Xlaid smirked.

"Not true. I was once." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Can I borrow a Book That Never Was? I'm bored." He sighed.

"Stop calling everything by that, plus, I don't think I have the types of literature you'd read." He said snidely.

"Porn or something with pictures." Xlaid smiled.

"I see I was right." The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"You have no taste in the written word, Zexion." The brown-haired boy yawned.

"I don't have taste in the written word?" He squawked.

"Not at all." He yawned.

"You, Xlaid, are of terrible judgment." The blue-haired boy sighed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I had a little bit of writer's block. But, I'm sure I'll be able to get two more chapters done and posted today. I really hoped you enjoyed it, despite the fact that it flowed a bit slowly.**


	14. Curiosity and The Cat

**A/N: This takes place one week and two days after the last chapter. Exactly five days before the Castle Oblivion mission. It is a bit off, and there's a scene some people may not appreciate, but please, do enjoy.**

"Hey, Ordix." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He smiled a bit, setting a hand gently atop her head. She cocked her head slightly.

"About what?" She blinked.

"I'm leaving in five days. For a while, probably weeks. Possibly months." He said quietly, "On a mission."

"What?" She looked up at him, choking back tears.

"I have to leave." He said. She hugged him, her head only reaching up to his chest, she buried her face in his coat and let tears run down her face.

"Y-you can't." She whimpered. "Y-you can't leave me h-here alone."

He stroked her hair gently, "I'll always be there for you, maybe...not physically, but I'm here for you. Besides, I want you to know I'm always going to be there for you."

"I-I know." She whimpered.

"Sh." He smiled a little, kissing her sweetly. "I need to talk with you about something." She cocked her head to one side, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

...

"It's been a week, Larxene. When are we going to take care of her?" Axel grimaced.

"At the opportune moment." She smirked.

"And when is that?" The redhead growled.

"When ever I can get her alone." The blonde rolled her eyes.

The little voice that often found its home in Axel's head spoke. He silenced it, there was no need for a conscience without need for direction. "Alright." He mumbled.

"Great." Larxene smirked, "You won't be disappointed."

...

Xembar bit her bottom lip, and looked to her daughter. She smiled a little to the girl. "Blaise..." Xembar said.

"Blaise." The child repeated her own name. Her mother smiled.

"You're wonderful." She whispered. The child stared blankly.

She sat in silence, the girls staring back at each other with a mutual gaze. Their lives were changing rapidly and everything seemed to blend into the sweet feel of nothingness.

Oh, how sweet it was. Being nothing. Being numb.

Sweet, sweet nothingness.

She could hear nobodies shifting around outside the door, and a voice. A voice belonging to none other than Xlaid. She didn't seem to care about anything the boy had to discuss, and why he was outside her room was beyond her completely. she didn't like him, and he didn't seem to like her. A hate-hate relationship.

She didn't mind that, and neither did he. No one seemed to mind, or care for that matter. She sighed and closed her eyes. She'd lost her train of thought.

_Oh, well...if I forgot it...it probably wasn't that important._

...

**A/N: Here comes the scene that some may not appreciate. I've warned you. If you start reading this scene and figure out what's going on and don't want to read that kind of scene between these characters in specific, then you can press the nifty little "X" button, or the back button. Or just skip past this scene. Anyway, here it is. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Come here." Demyx whispered, moving Ordix's heir to the side, revealing the pale green eye.

She blushed, "Demyx?"

He set his hand gently at the top of her chest, near her neck, and on the zipper of her coat, "Hm?" He asked, pulling the zipper down a light bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Proving something." He unzipped her coat the rest of the way and slid it off, leaving her in her black shirt and jeans.

"Proving what?" She blinked, obviously confused. "That my coat's not part of my skin?"

"No." he chuckled lightly, "That I love you." He kissed her lips. She blushed.

"O-oh." She blinked.

"You do love me, right? And you do trust me?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded, "I trust you completely."

"Do you trust me to prove this to you?" He asked.

"Sure?" She asked. He smiled, sliding up her black shirt. She was thin, and the outline of her rib cage was somewhat visible, her bony hips poking sightly above her jeans. She wore a small sky-blue bra, snapped together with a darker blue ribbon.

He smiled and kissed her again, setting his hands on her sides. Her body was naturally warm and her skin felt smooth, yet burnt and bruised. He undid the button on the front of her jeans, sliding them off and helping her on to his bed. He slid a hand down her back, feeling the notches of her spine which protruded slightly. He unzipped his coat, sliding it off, then his shirt. He wasn't as thin as Axel, but not extremely muscular, he had a regular male body build.

He lay on top of the girl and kissed her heatedly. She blushed deeply, a bit overwhelmed by the situation. He smiled, gazing into her eyes and undoing his pants. Her eyes shifted downward a little, curious as to what he was doing, he forced her chin up gently with his hands, "Don't pay attention to what I'm doing, just keep your gaze on my eyes."

He slid off his pants and left himself in his boxers. She blushed as he undid the ribbon on her bra carefully. He slid it off gently, leaving the girl top-bare. He kissed the girl again and she blinked. He slid off her panties and kissed her neck, "You do trust me, right?"

She nodded, uncomfortably swishing her tail. "Good." He smiled, sliding off his boxers. "This might hurt, but if you trust me, you'll just stay relaxed. Just let me do this to prove my love to you." She bit her lip before nodding.

He forced himself gently into her and she yelped. He made a 'shushing noise before telling her it was all okay. He thrusted gently and she dug her fingernails lightly into his side and biting his shoulder, whimpering. "Relax." He whispered.

She nodded and stopped biting him. Demyx thrusts gently again, causing her to whimper once more. He continued and she looked up at the ceiling, distracting herself. She closed her eyes. Demyx wrapped his arms around her back and continued to thrusts, pulling her close and pressing his body against hers.

She curled her toes and flattened her ears, making an odd noise in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Demyx smirked and thrusted again, kissing her neck and shoulder. His grip tightened and he climaxed. She yelped and arched her back, curling her tail and forcing her ears back.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Thank you." He whispered, breathing heavily. She didn't respond but held him close to her, closing her eyes. "Tired?" He asked. She nodded and yawned.

...

Axel sighed and looked around, he left the gray area to find Xembar. He left to her room, opening the door, "Xembar?"

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Are you ready? It's so close."

She nodded, "I am."

"Good. Five days."

**A/N: Yes, somewhat graphic sex scene in the story. I warned you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	15. Secrets

**A/N: More "Burn"! Enjoy!**

Demyx grabbed Ordix's clothes into a pile and handed them to the girl, "Um, here."

"Thanks." She nodded, unfolding her undergarments from the pile and getting them on. A silver chain fell from the pile and Demyx immediately picked it up, closely examining the object.

It was a small metallic silver chain, with a clasp, and a small charm in the shape of a cat. "Is this yours?" He asked.

"Ah, thank you." She nodded, grabbing the chain and quickly clasping it around her neck before putting on her shirt. "It's very important to me. My mother bought it for me when I was very little."

"Oh." He blinked, grabbing his boxers from the floor and sliding them on.

"Hey, Demyx?" Ordix drew closer to the blonde.

"Hm?" He asked.

She smiled a little, her face a bit red, "I love you." He cupped her face gently with his hands and drew his lips to hers.

...

"I guess it's true." Marluxia sighed, looking to the young blonde. "Those who see the future never were blessed, were they?"

The girl blinked, looking away, "Marluxia..." She muttered.

"My oh my, is that Roxas?" The pink-haired man smirked.

"I can't tell..." The blonde blinked.

"Well, he certainly does look like Roxas." Marluxia smiled.

The blonde nodded in agreement, "He does."

"Well, it seems we may be dealing with two traitors. Hm, what a pity." He sighed.

The blonde nodded, "I guess."

"Don't guess, little Namine. Know. You are the _witch_, after all." Marluxia smirked

...

Something played over and over in the back of Axel's mind. A sound he couldn't quite here and images he couldn't see. Xembar bit her lip, "I'm going to go see Vexen."

"What for?" Axel asked curiously.

"I feel a bit off, watch Blaise, please?" She asked.

The red-head nodded, smiling and holding his daughter, "Of course. We don't mind, right Blaisie?" He asked the child.

She mumbled something that slightly resembled the word "cupcake". Axel nodded, "That's code for: of course I'll let my father watch me because he's wonderful, awesome, and handsome."

"Mhmm. I'm sure." Xembar smiled sarcastically. She left the room and headed down the hall to Vexen's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Vexen?" She asked.

The elder blonde looked up from talking to someone else, "Yes, Xembar?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but, erm, I've felt...off...recently." She blinked, trying to get a closer look at the other person.

"Ah, no disturbance at all. I was just having a conversation." He smiled.

The other person got up to leave and moved into Xembar's view before bowing to Vexen. Xembar's jaw dropped in shock.

...

Axel looked at his daughter, smiling. "Hey, Blaisie."

She stared blankly.

"Not very talkative today, huh, kiddo?" He asked.

She nibbled on the end of his coat string.

"Hey, don't do that, it's metal." He blinked, pulling the coat end out of his daughter's mouth.

She then immediately reached up, and started chewing on his hair.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

The girl blinked and yawned, curling up against him. He sighed, petted his daughter's hair and laid back, "It's okay."

...

Xlaid stood in the gray area, alone and looking around quite oddly. "Hey." He mumbled.

There was no reply.

He swiftly moved across the room, "Come on!" He growled. "I know you're here!"

"Am I really here?" Another voice cut in.

Xlaid sped across the room, "Show yourself!"

"How much fun would that be?" The voice said in a nearly sarcastic tone.

"Who are you? I'll report you to Xemnas!" Xlaid scowled.

"Oh, I'm so much more powerful than the organization. They'll never be able to touch me." The voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

He whirled around to nothing. "What do you want?"

"What anyone wants, I suppose. Or maybe more." It growled.

"Specify." Xlaid mumbled.

"Information. I want information." It snapped.

"On what?" Xlaid asked, summoning his silver scythe.

"A person. Or a nobody, rather." It growled.

"Who?" Xlaid readied his scythe.

"You, Xlaid." It whispered.

"What? Why?" He yelped.

"Oh, so may reasons." A figure jumped and forced the nobody to the floor. He blinked.

...

"Nex!" Xembar yelped, running to the girl and hugging her tight. "Nexmina!"

The blonde smiled a little, "It's Namine, now."

"Namine." Xembar smiled.

"And you...you're so much older." Namine smiled.

"Namine, I've missed you." The blue-haired girl hugged her tighter.

Vexen stood there, a bit confused. "Um...?"

Xembar looked up with teary eyes, "We lost each other years ago. As children we were separated."

"She's my twin sister..." The blonde clarified. "When our parents were killed...we were separated. I thought...I thought she was dead."

Xembar looked over her sister, she looked just like their mother, and Xembar looked just like their father. She hadn't seen her sister in years, and she'd missed her furiously. Namine looked up into her sister's eyes and felt tears starting to flood her own, quickly wiping them away.

"Why don't we catch up?" Xembar suggested, trying to calm both of them.

Namine nodded.

...

Demyx tried to smooth out the cat-girl's hair, "You don't want to seem suspicious." He muttered.

She nodded a little, clinging to the boy. "Okay." She said, not very coherent.

He blushed, smoothing out her hair more, "You can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

She mumbled into his chest, he stood without his shirt or coat, his pants undone, and his blue boxers showing slightly. She stood with her coat unzipped, head against his chest, and arms wrapped around his middle.

Demyx almost fell over when he heard the door creek and a voice say lowly, "Hey, Demyx?" Xaldin looked up at the two, "Uh..."

"Fuck.."The blonde sighed.

...

**A/N: So, it's getting more towards the end of the story, and I'm bringing in loose ends so I can tie them (as well as others) up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Oh, also, originally (in the roleplay) it was originally Xembar who walked in on Demyx and Ordix. **


	16. Deals

**A/N: This took forever, sorry. I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm really close to the end. I've got about two chapters left. They'll pretty much wrap up the story. Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

"Care to explain?" Xaldin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Not really." Demyx blinked.

"Explain anyway." Xaldin said.

"Why do you have to be such a fun-sucker?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Because I have a duty in the organization to keep notice of these kind of things." The taller man said lowly.

"To keep notice of every time somebody has sex?" The blonde blinked with a creeped-out look upon his face.

"No. How many rules are broken." He blinked, poking the back of Ordix's head with one of his large finger, "You're usually a little chatterbox, why are you so quiet now?" He looked back to Demyx, "I think you broke it."

Demyx blushed, "She's still a little starry."

Ordix nodded woozily in agreement, burying her face into the blonde's chest and mumbling something. She giggled.

"I'm going to report you to Xemnas. Both of you." Xaldin sighed.

"Come on, we're first time offenders. She's a _really_ first time offender, if you get my meaning." He blushed.

"Thank you for pointing that out so blatantly." Ordix mumbled sarcastically.

"Didn't really need to know that." The black-haired man blinked, "Why should I let this slide, anyway?"

"Um," Demyx thought, "because, I'm leaving soon, and I was kind of saying goodbye for now."

"A handshake could have sufficed." He scoffed.

"Not if you love somebody." The blonde wrapped his arms around the girl, looking at her, "Even if we don't have hearts...we still have our memories of feelings..."

...

Namine sat on the bed next to her sister, "A lot's gone on since we lost each other."

"Yeah. Same thing here. I'm engaged, and I have a daughter." Xembar said, the words sounding strange even to her.

Namine cocked her head to the side slightly. "A-a daughter?" She seemed to choke on the words.

"Her name is Blaise." Xembar smiled slightly.

Her sister smiled awkwardly, "W-wow."

The blue-haired girl nodded, looking to the blonde. "What's been going on with you?"

The door to the room opened, "You back yet? Blaise keeps trying to gnaw on my hair."

"Uh, yeah." The blue-haired girl smiled.

Axel stepped in, "Great." He looked to see the blonde, "H-hello, Namine. Um, I'm not interrupting anything. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Catching up with my sister." The blonde glared a little, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Trying to hand my child over to my fiancee." The red head said. "You two are sisters?"

"Twins." Namine smiled somewhat sarcastically.

"Xembar, I need to talk to you for a minute." Axel sighed.

...

Xlaid struggled, "Get off of me!"

"Don't you recognise me?" Green eyes pierced into his. He blinked.

"E-Ercwlff?" Xlaid gasped.

"Wrong!" The voice groaned.

"Who are you?" The brown-haired boy mumbled lowly.

"A friend, if you follow a couple of rules." A toothy grin showed through the darkness.

"Explain." His blue eyes glared into the thing.

...

"Fine." Xaldin mumbled lowly.

"Alright." Demyx smiled.

"Only because you're leaving and I don't exactly have reason to hate either of you." The black-haired man sighed.

"I'm flattered." The blonde smiled sarcastically.

"Better be fucking flattered." He grimaced.

He covered Ordix's ears, "Don't contaminate the young lady's mind."

"I think cursing is the least of her problems with you around." Xaldin blinked.

...

Axel led Xembar out into the hall and said quietly, "Xembar, I swear I didn't know she was your sister before. Actually, it was before we even met so I didn't even know you existed."

"What's wrong, Axel?" The blue-haired girl blinked.

"I did something like two or three years ago that I'm now not extremely proud of. I just want you to know that I love you and have since we met." He looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" Xembar asked suspiciously.

"A few years ago...Namine and I were pretty good friends, and one thing led to another...and at the time she kind of lived in the castle and it was late, so my judgment was off, and so was hers I'm sure-" Axel stammered.

"What the fuck happened, Axel?" Her silver eyes glimmered with raging curiosity.

"I slept with Namine once." The redhead whispered loudly.

"You what? Axel!" She whispered back furiously, "God! You're so lucky I don't just-Gah!"

"Listen, Xembar-" He started.

"No! I don't want to listen to you right now." She punted his crotch wither her knee and he recoiled.

He made a small whimpering sound, biting his bottom lip. She huffed and walked back to her sister.

...

"There's a plot to murder the fifteenth member. I need you to intervene." It whispered.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"What has she done to you?" The figure asked.

"Nothing, but she doesn't prove much use to me, either."

"Just do it."

"But-"

"Do it."

"Fine." The boy sighed. "I'll _try_."

"Good." The figure grinned again. "This is only my first request. Your others will be given to you after the first is completed."

Xlaid nodded, "Or what?"

"You don't want to know." It smirked.

...

**A/N: Lot of shit happened. Anyway, to take away any confusion "Ercwlff" is pronounce "Shwiff". Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Burn

**A/N: This is the day that the mission starts. About five days after the events of the last chapter. The last official chapter of Burn before the Epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!**

Demyx opened the door to Ordix's room. He steeped in quietly, closing the door behind him, "Ordix?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, her vision blurry from sleep.

"Hey." He smiled gently, approaching her bedside.

"H-hey." She sat up, "What's up?"

He bit his bottom lip, "I...we have to leave today."

She looked up to him, her eyes filling with tears, quickly clutching to him. He petted her hair gently, "Hey...it's okay...I'll be back, you know?"

"I-in how long?" She looked up.

"I...I don't know." He bit his bottom lip, "But I'm here for you. Always."

"Y-you can't leave." She buried her head into his coat.

"I have to." He sighed.

She felt warm tears slipping down her face, "I love you."

"I love you, too, kid." He kissed the top of her head gently.

...

"Today's the day." Axel looked to his fiancee.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I-I'm bringing Namine."

He blinked, then nodded. "Then it's the four of us."

Axel bit his bottom lip, "I'll go tell Saix I'll be leaving for my mission. After about twenty minutes, just to be sure, open a dark corridor and follow me with Namine and Blaise."

Xembar nodded.

"Today's the start of a new life." He smiled gently.

...

Xlaid looked about his room. It was quiet. The entire castle was quiet today.

It felt like the world was collapsing beneath their feet. But no one seemed to care, or notice, for that matter. He sat near the window in his room, looking out at the heart-shaped moon. _What the fuck am I doing here?_ He sighed.

...

The blonde put his hand to the neko's. They sat there, their hands palm to palm for a second before she interlaced her fingers and he kissed her sweetly. "Goodbye for now." He whispered.

She let more warm tears escape from her eyes, "Goodbye, Demyx."

He let go of her hand and left the room. She laid on her bed and cried into a pillow.

...

**A/N: Short ass chapter because I couldn't do much about it. It's just wrapping up the end of number two. Next is the epilogue. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. There will be one more after this, the final installment: "Legacy". I really do hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll like the epilogue and the next story. **


	18. Epilogue: Five Becomes Four

**Epilogue**

**Five Becomes Four**

One year later.

Axel entered the dark area in the street from a dark corridor. Larxene smirked, "You came back just for this, hm? I might be proud of you if I didn't hate you so much."

He nodded, "Let's get this over with."

"Alright. Good attitude. You stay out here." She smiled, leaving him in the street and entering the castle.

She wandered back into the hall, opening the door to a room and sneaking in. She snuck up to the bed and shook the person's shoulder, "I was told to bring you a message."

"Wha-what?" She sat up, yawning.

"That blonde boy is outside waiting for you. He wants to talk to you." Larxene said, "I think it's important."

"Is he okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, I don't know. He seemed pretty odd about his request." She tried to hide the smirk that was forming.

She jolted up, "Take me to him."

"As you wish." Larxene led the girl down stairs and out into the street.

"Where is he?" She looked around, flattening her ears.

A hand clasped over her mouth from behind, holding her tightly. "Change of plans, what a shame." The blonde girl smiled. "Oh, well."

She felt an arm reach over her neck, then something cold and metallic held against it. A little spike pressed gently into the skin. She tried to scream through the hand. No effect.

"I'm sorry." She heard in a mocking tone. The cold, metal spike was moved quickly across her throat.

The hand let go of her and she fell to the ground. The life faded from her eyes as a sweet scarlet spilled on to the streets.

...

Xlaid awoke in the night. He sensed something wrong and raced to the window to see that he had failed.

Member fifteen lay there on the street, dead. Her once lively soul was gone, and so were her false emotions.

He almost felt upset.

...

The body slowly started to fade, Axel looked to Larxene, "Get the blonde."

"Of course." She grinned.

**Five Becomes Four (song) belongs to Yellowcard.**


End file.
